


Blind Dates & Best Friends

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable bastards getting their shit together, Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Date Auctions for Charity, Fluff, Human AU, Kisses, M/M, Pining, blind dates, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec and Magnus inadvertently end up on a blind date together.  And after sparks fly, and keep flying, they both start to realize that their love might...not be as unrequited as they thought.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 41
Kudos: 340
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Blind Dates & Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> This is for bingo fill: Blind Date 
> 
> And is also somehow magically a Best Friends to Lovers, because who doesn't love oblivious idiots in love with each other? I KNOW I DO!!

Catarina settled back in her chair and eyed the stage as Isabelle Lightwood was slowly walked off of it. The smirk on her face was impressive, and considering she had brought more than five thousand dollars into their local LGBT youth center, Catarina couldn't blame her. But, if she had her way, she was about to make things absolutely crazy around here. 

She watched Alec Lightwood step out on stage, a suit on him that she was almost positive Magnus had picked out, considering how well it fit him and suited his coloring. 

"This is Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother. We'll start the bidding on a date at The Roundhouse with him, at five hundred dollars." 

Catarina lifted her paddle and caught the eye of Lydia who raised her eyebrow. 

"I'm not bidding for myself," Catarina said. "I promise my friend is very male, but he wasn't able to make it tonight." 

Lydia nodded. "Five hundred, do I hear six?" 

"One thousand!" 

Catarina's eyes slid over to the man across the room and she raised both her eyebrows. Interesting that Sebastian was choosing to bid on Alec. She looked back at the man on stage who now looked very, very uncomfortable. Well, she couldn't have that. She wasn't about to let anyone ruin her plans, and Magnus had given her a budget to be very generous, after all. 

"Two thousand," she called out, lifting her paddle again. 

Lydia's eyes sharpened and nodded. "Two thousand," she confirmed. "Do I hear twenty-five hundred?" 

"Five thousand," Sebastian growled. 

Catarina watched Alec Lightwood go pale and all the color drain from his face. She smiled faintly and met the challenging eyes of Sebastian, who was glaring at her. Well, if that's how it was. 

"Five thousand, going once-" 

"Ten thousand," Catarina cut in, listening to the gasps around the room as she turned to meet Sebastian's eyes. He was turning red in anger and she raised her eyebrow. 

Sebastian scowled. "Fifteen-" 

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Catarina said, her voice cutting across the silent room. "Fifty thousand dollars, for a date with Alec Lightwood." 

The silence that swept across the room was oppressive and Catarina watched Sebastian stand up and glare at her before stomping out of the room. She swung back to Lydia and Alec, who were both staring at her in shock and she smiled, pleased. "It's for a good cause," she said, shrugging. 

Lydia recovered, clearing her throat. "Right. Fifty thousand going once...." she paused, looking around the thunderstruck room. "Twice...." She was reasonably sure that no one had even blinked. "Sold!" She added, banging the gavel on the stand. "Fifty thousand dollars for a date with Alec Lightwood." She turned to look at him and grinned. "You'd better dress up nice, Alec." 

Alec huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair, meeting the eyes of the woman who merely nodded to him and stood up, making her way to the desk where she could pay for what had been purchased. He stepped off the stage and stared at Isabelle and Jace who were staring right back at him. "Did that actually just happen?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Yes," Jace confirmed, looking out at the desk where the woman was paying. "Yes, it did, Alec. Someone just paid fifty thousand dollars for a date with you. Damn, but you'd better put out!" 

"Jace!" Alec snapped, reaching out to hit them on the arm. He groaned. "Fuck, but why the hell would she bid that on me? I'm not even a good date!" 

"Damn right you aren't. I would definitely put out for fifty," Isabelle said, elbowing her brother. 

Alec glared at her and sighed, shaking his head. He pulled his phone out and watched as the woman was given her date card with his information on it. Maybe, at the least, her friend would be cute and he could find out why the hell they'd spent so much money on someone like him. He bit down on his lip. Fifty thousand dollars was going to keep the youth shelter running at optimum levels for months, now and they'd be able to do the computer lab upgrade that they wanted to and...

~!~ 

Catarina stepped into Magnus' office and smiled at him when he turned tired eyes to her. "How are you?" 

"I hate everything and everyone," Magnus said with a groan. "Why did I decide that owning my own business was a good idea?" 

"Because you like to work your own hours, and then once you started, you didn't want to stop, mister nightclub tycoon," Catarina said, settling on the side of his desk. "We missed you at the event tonight." 

Magnus sagged and sighed. "I know, I know, and I know Alec wanted me to be there but did you manage to bid on something?" 

"I did," Catarina said, a smile growing on her face. "The most valuable thing there, just like you asked." She slid a card towards Magnus and smiled. 

"A date?" Magnus asked, blinking. His heart turned over and he sighed. A date. Maybe that would be good and he could start moving past Alexander. It would be for the best. "You bid-" 

"Oh yes," Catarina said, grinning at him. "Now, make sure you dress up nice tonight because I think you're going to like who you're going out with." 

Magnus sighed and offered her a small smile. "All right Cat. Thank you. I'd better go get ready if I'm going to make my eight pm reservation." 

Catarina watched Magnus stand and stretch before heading out of his office. She looked up at the ceiling. "Please, for the love of everything, let the two of them figure this out." 

"Coming, Cat?" 

"No, I'm going to leave you to suffer getting ready all on your own, with Alec to fret over you," Catarina said, huffing. "Besides, I have it on good authority, that Alec is probably going to need your help again tonight." 

"Right," Magnus said, deflating at the idea that Alec would be going out, again, tonight. He bit down on his lip and shook himself. He'd missed his chance with Alec Lightwood, a long time ago. Having the man as his best friend was more than he ever expected in his life and he needed to be grateful for it. 

~!~ 

Alec stared at his closet in despair and was glad when his phone rang and Magnus' number came up. 

"Magnus!" he breathed, relieved. "You have to tell me what the hell to wear!" 

"One of these days, Alexander," Magnus teased. "You are going to have to learn to dress yourself." 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why would I when I know how much you like playing dress-up with me?" 

Magnus grinned, even as he stepped into his own closet, humming as he considered his options. He did need to look his best for his own date tonight, after all. He might be in love with someone else, but that didn't mean he couldn't put in the effort. "That's fair. So you have a date tonight?"   
  
  


"Yeah," Alec said, biting down on his lip. "You will never believe what happened. Someone bid fifty thousand dollars on a date with me." 

Magnus laughed again and stared at the red and gold top, considering it before moving past it with a huff. "Well, I am glad to hear that someone thinks you are worth such a considerable sum. I imagine that neither Isabelle nor Jace pulled in that much." 

"But what if they have... _ expectations," _ Alec breathed, sighing and pushing his fingers through his hair. "I don't..." 

"I am sure," Magnus said, stopping in front of a pinstripe pair of pants and waistcoat with a pleased hum, immediately grabbing the hanger. "That the person who purchased that date knows it was for charity and they have no actual expectations of you, Alexander." 

"But..." Alec bit down on his lip. "Magnus, but..." 

"Don't worry," Magnus said, smiling. "Besides, if anything bad happens, may I remind you that you regularly take kickboxing classes, you are taller than I am, and could likely benchpress more than me if you wanted to." 

Alec laughed, the gentle tease making him relax. "Okay, yes, that's fair. I know I'm not in any danger, Magnus, but I don't..." 

"It'll be fine," Magnus promised. "Don't worry too much. Focus on having a good time with dinner, if nothing else." 

Alec bit down on his lip, trying not to say the words that wanted to burst out of him, that he wanted Magnus to be on this date with him, not some nameless stranger he didn’t know. “What, what should I wear?” 

Magnus gave another considering hum. “You know those black jeans you don’t like wearing?” 

Alec’s eyes shifted over to them with a scowl. “Yes?” 

“Wear those, that dark blue button-up with the pattern I bought you for your birthday, and the jacket I told you to wear this afternoon,” Magnus said with a hum. “And your nice shoes.” 

Alec breathed out slowly and nodded, grabbing the clothes. “I’ll look okay?” 

“Alexander, you will look like a model, like you always do. Don’t worry so much,” Magnus teased. “Now I have to finish getting ready for something, myself. Will you call me afterward and tell me all about your date?” 

“It won’t be too late?” Alec asked, his eyes darting over to the clock. 

Magnus smiled and paused to lean against the door of his closet, his heart clenching painfully. “Alexander. You’re my best friend. I would want to hear from you no matter how late it is.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, his voice soft. “Sounds good, Magnus. Have fun on whatever you’re getting up to tonight.” 

“You too, Alexander. I’ll talk to you later,” Magnus promised. The click in his ear a moment later told him it was safe to let out a long sigh. Damn whoever had managed to score a date with Alec Lightwood tonight. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to listen to Alec gush about whoever this date was going to end up being with. He stared at the pinstripe and shoved it aside, grabbing a pair of black slacks, a black shirt, and one of his favorite jackets. 

He slipped the jacket on and went to go get his makeup ready, breathing out slow. He had to attempt to be a good date this evening. Magnus pulled out the date card and flipped it open once he was finished. The Roadhouse. Good food, at least. He tucked it back into his pocket and headed out. 

~!~ 

When Magnus stepped into the restaurant and gave his name, he relaxed and put on the best smile that he could. Except, following behind the server, he caught sight of who was sitting at the table, alone, clearly waiting for a second person. 

_ Alexander.  _

Magnus’ breath caught and he fumbled with the date card, ripping it open and staring at the name that he hadn’t seen the first time. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Right there. He was Alec’s date. He was the date that had paid a ridiculous amount of money. 

Magnus bit down a groan and raised his eyes to the sight of his best friend. _Fuck._ Catarina knew him too damn well. Especially after he'd told her to bid on the most valuable thing they'd offered, and to overbid at that. Which, of course, also meant that he was going to have to admit that to Alec. 

When the waitress looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Magnus straightened his shoulders and stepped forward, sliding into the seat across from Alec, giving him a grin. "Hello, Alexander." 

"Magnus?" Alec blinked, staring at his best friend. He ordered himself not to notice the way Magnus' eyeliner made his eyes shine in the dark lights of the restaurant, and that the jacket hugged his shoulders so perfectly all he could think about was ripping it off. "What, did you have a date at this restaurant too?" 

Magnus flushed and cleared his throat before pulling the date card out of his pocket. "Well, I had my good friend Catarina attend the event in my place, and it seems she purchased me a date with you." 

Alec blinked, and then blinked again. "You paid fifty thousand-" he cut himself off when the waiter returned with glasses of water for them both and turned to narrow his eyes at Magnus. "Magnus, you didn't have to do that." 

"I wanted to," Magnus said with a shrug. "Besides, this'll help the center, and I know you've been wanting to redo the computer room for a long time." 

Alec softened and nodded, looking down at the table, dropping his hands to tangle in the jeans he was wearing, clearing his throat. "Thank you for that." 

Magnus gave Alec a light kick to one of his shins, forcing his best friend to look up at him. "Hey. None of that. I was more than happy to help, as you are well aware." 

"I know," Alec said, biting down on his lip. His heart was pounding. Magnus looked so beautiful, but he was only here because he'd paid to be here.

"On the bright side?" Magnus teased, giving Alec another kick. "You don't have to worry about me taking advantage or expecting any extra of you," he said, adding a wink for good measure. 

Alec flushed and bit down the response that wanted to escape, that he maybe wanted Magnus to expect something extra out of his date, but that wasn't what they were meant to be. He took a deep breath. "This is awkward." 

"Well," Magnus said, tapping his jaw. "This is only awkward if we let it be, Alexander. Or, we can spend the night celebrating the fact that you raised an incredible amount of money for the center." 

Alec smiled and let some of the tension drain out of him. Magnus always knew how to relax him, the right things to say. He grinned up at his best friend. "Izzy and Jace were so mad that I made more money than both of them combined!" 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back. "I'm sure that they were! Tell me everything, right now!" 

And just like that, they were them again, and the tension of realizing they had been each other's blind date was gone. By the time they were eating the provided desert, Alec knew if this had been an actual date, it would have been the best one he had ever had. But then again, it was Magnus, so he should have expected that. 

"I don't know how you have room for that," Magnus complained. "Those pants are far too tight, you shouldn't be able to eat that cake." 

"You're the one who told me to wear these pants," Alec shot back, taking another bite of the chocolate cake with a pleased hum. "You have no one to blame but yourself." 

Magnus laughed and grinned, sinking back into his chair. "I suppose that you're right about that." He looked to the door and hummed. "I am going to require a walk around Bryant park after this, or I am never going to make it home in one piece." 

"Well," Alec said, putting down his fork with a smile, watching as Magnus finished his wine with a flourish. His lips were stained dark red from the wine and he wanted to taste them, kiss them until all he could taste was Magnus. "Far be it from me to keep you from getting home safely. I shall have to accompany you." 

Magnus grinned and gave Alec a wink, sliding the date card with the signature from the owner into the bill when it was brought over, as well as a few larger bills for a tip before he put it on the table. "Then, shall we, my darling Alexander?" 

Alec was practiced at hiding the longing the endearment from Magnus caused, standing up and holding out his hand with a flourish. When Magnus took his hand, Alec didn't let go, tugging him slowly out of the restaurant and towards the park across the street. Once they were there and walking, he still didn't let go. Magnus' hand felt too right in his. 

Magnus shivered when Alec's hand stayed carefully wrapped around his, and bit down on his lip. He wanted this to be real, he wanted everything that Alec was teasing him with tonight. He settled in beside Alec and looked up at him as they started to walk through the park. "This was a lovely evening, Alexander. May I say, even perfect?" 

"It was perfect because you were the one I ended up on this date with," Alec said, managing to keep in a laugh. "I have no doubt that if it was anyone else, I would have been complaining to you in a very long phone call afterward!" 

Magnus laughed. "You would have, and I would have done my best to be endlessly supportive of you!" 

Alec grinned at Magnus and squeezed his hand again. "Yes, you always are, Magnus." 

Magnus stared at Alec, at the expression in his eyes and blinked at the longing he thought he saw there before he shook himself and refocused. Alec didn't want any of that, didn't think of him like that. He knew better. But... 

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand. "What are you thinking about?" 

Magnus smiled and looked down at their hands, where Alec had shifted so their fingers were tangled together, and neither of them had let go. _Maybe..._

"You know," Magnus started. "When I realized I couldn't make it to the auction, I told Catarina, to bid on the most valuable thing there. To help the center make as much money as it could." 

Alec blinked, his eyes widening. "What? But that wasn't me!" He huffed and rolled his eyes. "We had a-" 

"No," Magnus said, shaking his head. He bit down on his lip and offered Alec a quick and small smile. "You were the most valuable thing there, Alexander. You always are." 

Alec flushed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to turn and face Magnus, his heart pounding. "I'm not worth-" 

"You're worth every single dime I spent and more," Magnus promised, reaching up to press his fingers to Alec's lips. "You're the most valuable thing in my life, Alexander, and I won't hear you say a single word differently." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus, even as he pulled his fingers away. His mouth was dry and Magnus' eyes were shining in the streetlights and stars, and he was so beautiful that Alec couldn't help himself. He let go of Magnus' hand and caught the momentary flicker of disappointment in Magnus' eyes, before he reached up and grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their lips slammed together, and it was too hard and too desperate, but if this was the only chance he was going to get to kiss Magnus, then Alec was going to do his best to make it count. Except then Magnus' hands were on his back, under his jacket, pulling him in closer, and his lips were eagerly moving against his, returning the kiss just as passionately. 

By the time they had to lean back for air, Magnus' head was swimming and he stared up at Alec, his lips tingling with the faint hint of pressure. Meeting Alec's eyes, he could see the fear and worry there, and he grinned, pulling his hands out from Alec's jacket to reach up and cup his face. "Oh thank god," he breathed, pulling Alec in for another kiss, this one deeper, lips slick and tongues teasing until they finally broke apart, breathing hard. 

Alec grinned, pressing their foreheads together, even as he felt Magnus' arms settle around his shoulders, keeping him close. "You know," he whispered. "You didn't have to pay fifty thousand dollars to get a date with me, Magnus." 

"Well," Magnus said, reaching up to brush some of Alec's hair out of his face, grinning at him. "I don't regret it. It is a good cause, and well." He leaned up, stealing another soft kiss from Alec, both of their eyes fluttering shut until he pulled back, smiling. "I don't regret that either, not for a single second." 

Alec grinned back at Magnus, bright and wide. "Me either. No regrets." He tightened his arms around Magnus' waist. 

"The only question I have," Magnus said, his lips curling as he smirked. "Is how much is it going to cost me to get you to fall in love with me? I am generous, but even I have my limits," he teased. Of course, he had been in love with Alec as long as he had known his friend, but if they couldn't joke about this, now, then- 

Alec frowned and he stared at Magnus. 

"I," Magnus' eyes widened and he stared at Alec. "I, it was a joke, Alexander, I'm only teasing, I'm so-" he blinked when Alec kissed him again, melting into it, humming as Alec kissed him harder and deeper. He lost himself in the slick slide of Alec's lips, even as they trailed down his neck, making him gasp and press even harder against Alec. By the time they pulled apart again, his head was swimming in the best way and he smiled again. 

"You don't need to pay me a damn thing, Magnus," Alec growled, staring at him. "I'm already in love with you. I've _always_ been in love with you. You're infuriatingly perfect. I tell you all the time." 

Magnus blinked and stared at Alec, but his best friend (boyfriend, now?) wasn't laughing, or teasing him. His expression was still serious, hints of a frown curled at his lips and Magnus realized, over several long, heart-stopping seconds, that Alec was _serious._ Alec was in love with him. He frantically reached up and pulled Alec into another kiss, and then another, and then another until they were giggling and laughing into each of the kisses, their large smiles interrupting every press of their lips together. 

By the time they pulled back, Magnus smiled helplessly at Alec and tangled his fingers in Alec's hair, shaking his head. "I love you too, Alexander. And you have to know, that you're the perfect one, not me. I've been in love with you just as long, and I can't believe you beat me to kissing me _and_ being in love with-" This time when he was cut off with a deep, passionate kiss, Magnus melted into it, letting Alec pull him as close as they could get. 

The air around them was starting to cool and Magnus breathed out slowly when Alec pressed their foreheads together. His lips were still tingling and the night didn't seem real, nothing about this seemed real. "Come home with me?" he whispered. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "You don't, we don't have to do anything, but I just..." 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You just..." 

"I just want this to still be real in the morning, and if you're there, it will be," Magnus offered, biting down on his lip. 

Alec relaxed and cupped Magnus' cheek in his palm, pulling him in for another soft kiss. "I can do that," he whispered. "And maybe if you play your cards right, I'll let you get in some proper ogling." 

Magnus laughed in delight. "I have been a horrible influence on you." 

"If by horrible, you mean perfect," Alec teased, taking Magnus' hand again, tugging them towards the road where they could catch a cab. 

~!~ 

Waking up the next morning, wrapped up tightly in the arms of his best friend, now boyfriend, and maybe even love of his life, Magnus clenched his eyes shut and fought the urge to cry. It _had_ been real. 

"Magnus?" Alec muttered, blinking sleepily. "You went all tense. You okay?" 

"I am," Magnus whispered, lifting Alec's hand to kiss the back of it before he pressed back against Alec, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I am rather perfect, in fact." 

"kay," Alec mumbled, yawning against Magnus' hair. "Let me nap for another hour and I'll make you breakfast." 

“Sounds perfect.” 

And it was. 

(The bacon, however, was not, and Alexander was not allowed to waste Magnus’ good maple bacon until he had mastered the use of his stove.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
